What We Become/Issue 66
Jeff packed his bag and walked outside of his house. He walked toward the front gate of the community where Brian and Kayla waited. "About time, we're running last as it is so let's go" Brian says. Jeff slings the bag over his shoulder. He feels nervous about his first supply run. "Sorry, just saying good bye to my brother. He's still in the infirmary" Jeff replies. "How is he?" Kayla asks. "What happened to him? When we found him..." "Oh, he got jumped by Spencer and...Eugene I think his name is. Whatever, anyways he over heard them talking about some shady stuff and they attacked him for listening" Jeff explains. The group all mounted the motorcycles they would be using. Brian perked up upon hearing about Spencer and Eugene talking about shady stuff. "Hold up, before we go, what shady stuff? It's ok you can tell us, we're close with the Walsh family" Brian says. "Alright. It was something about Spencer and Eugene working for another community I think and wanting to take the Walsh family out from being the leaders of this place" Jeff tells them. Brian and Kayla are silent for a moment as they take the information in. Brian looks over at Jeff and says "I'm close with the Walsh family, so thanks for the information. I won't let those two assholes do anything". "Hey! You guys leaving or what?" Jake yells as he and Olivia open up the gate. "Alright, let's get going. Night's coming" Kayla says. The two men nod at her and they take off on the motorcycles out of the community. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam threw the aspirin in his mouth and downed it with a cup of water. He slowly rubbed his forehead, he still had a major headache from yesterday. He walked into the main room of the infirmary where he bid farewell to the the doctors and walked outside. ' '"Yo, Adam" a voice called from behind. Adam turned around to see Abraham and Hayley following him from behind. "Hmm, what's up?" he asks them. "Listen, we have been suspicious of Spencer and Eugene for a while. Thanks to what you heard, we now have reason to kick them out of the community. Although, we have to interrogate and maybe even spy on them first just to be sure. But make sure to be cautious of them, okay?" Hayley says. Adam nods and smiles. "Right, don't worry about me. I'll be fine" "If they try anything, let me know. We'll kick their ass, sons of bitches" Abraham says as he clenches his fists. "Abraham! Calm down.." Hayley warns. "Sorry, I can't get over what Adam said. If those bastards lay a finger on my parents or you Hayley, then there in for the beating of a lifetime" Abraham says. Adam believed every word. Abraham was a big guy, looked like he could snap even Adam in half. "Hey, listen I've been through some stuff before I came here. If you need help dealing with them if they try anything, I'm no stranger to this" Adam offers. "Sure, thanks" Abraham and Hayley say in unison Adam bids them farewell and walks over to Lilly and Jack who are waiting for him. "Ready to go home?" he asks and they nod. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Jeff, Brian and Kayla stop their motorcycles beside the Perth street sign. They dismount them and they walk toward the town. "Why are we leaving the bikes?" Jeff asks. "They'll attract too much noise. Better we get anything we need on foot and come back to our bikes later on afterward" Brian explains. "Oh, ok" Jeff nods. The trio walk into the remnants of Perth. Most buildings are vandalized, windows smashed and contents of all sorts litter the street along with dead bodies and destroyed cars. Jeff gringed when saw a zombie smashed to pieces under a pole. Brian motioned for them to walk over to a building with a ladder on one of the walls. The trio climbed up, and immediately Brian and Kayla jumped to the next building with ease. ''' '''Brian turned around and motioned for Jeff to jump. "Are you nuts?" Jeff questions. Brian points to the street where a herd of zombies are slowly walking down toward Jeff's building. "If you'd rather take the street, be my guess. The grocery store we are hitting is only a few streets down". Jeff inwardly groaned. He back up a few feet before sprinting forward and he jumped a few feet into the air and landed on the other roof. "Nice, you're getting the hang of this. Let's move it quick before it becomes night soon" Brian says. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ That evening, the whole original group consisting of Adam, Jack, Lilly, Morgan, Karen, Frank, Allen, Theresa and Derek got together and had dinner and chated most of the time. Adam cooked for them like always and the group chatted away about their various community jobs. Later when Jack goes outside to play with the other kids, the group played poker and Adam found himself blankly staring out a window and wondering about his brother and if he was ok. The sky was slowly darkening, which signified night time was soon to be here. "Yo, Adam!" Allen called. "Hmm?" Adam replied and turned around. "It's your turn man, you've been staring out that window for the past minute" Allen tells him. Adam looked down at his cards and smirked. He totally forgot. His smirked did not go unnoticed as everyone looked his away. "Nooo way, don't tell me..." Theresa began to say but Adam put his cards down. "Royal flush" Adam said and grinned proudly. "Fuck, I don't even know why I bother. That's the third royal flush" Allen mutters. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Jeff, Brian and Kayla climb up a ladder in the backroom of the grocery store to the roof. They begin to hop across roofs to the edge of the town of Perth. Brian looks down and a look of shock crosses his face. "What is it?" Kayla asks worriedly. Brian motions for both Kayla and Jeff to come over and they see a large herd of zombies blocking the way. The zombies look around aimlessly for their next meal and the same time, they stay rooted to their spot and they don't move. "Looks like we will spending the night on this roof I guess" Brian says. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam walks over to the park to bring Jack back. Upon seeing Adam, Jack comes running over with a worried expression on his face. Adam smiles warmly. "Did you have fun?" he asks. Upon noticing Jack's grim expression, Adam adopts a grim expression of his own. "What's wrong?" "It's about Spencer and Eugene, those guys you are worried about. They...!" Jack begins to explain. "How do you know about Spencer and Eugene?" Adam asks. He's confused at the prospect of him knowing, having never told him, himself. Jack looks to the ground and then back up. "I over heard you guys talking about it at the infirmary, sorry" Jack apologizes. "It's alright, don't worry about it. What did you hear them say?" Adam asks. "I heard them say that they wanted to break into Charlie's house and murder him and his wife tomorrow night" 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jeff Greene' *'Lilly ' *'Jack Marsh' *'Morgan' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Allen' *'Theresa' *'Derek' *'Abraham Walsh' *'Hayley' *'Brian Miller' *'Kayla Miller' *'Jake ' *'Olivia' Category:Issues